


merry christmas ( he's gone out and left )

by gremlin_rights



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a True Story, Christmas, Family Issues, Gen, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), and yes tubbo is part of the sbi, but tommy has the sbi, honestly i wonder who looks for sad christmas, mmm idk how to tag, sorry if this isnt what you're looking for, this was written while i was supposed to be sleeping, uh oh parents got into a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin_rights/pseuds/gremlin_rights
Summary: it's christmas.tommy's christmas isn't going too great.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 256





	merry christmas ( he's gone out and left )

**Author's Note:**

> tw // parents yelling, family fights?
> 
> i hope you dont have an experience like this fic and have a wonderful christmas!! if you have this kind of christmas, i hope you have someone to turn to and to look forward to! anyway, enjoy!

tommy collapses onto his bed.  
  
just more shitty sprinkles on top of a shitty day and night. might as well add the shit cherry on top. it's supposed to be christmas, but instead he's spending his night staying up and wondering if dearest fatherinnit would come home while his mom cries her eyes out with the dogs the next room over. if he presses his ear against the wall, he's sure that he would hear her sobs.  
  
his breaths shudder out, and his heart is carving another pit in his chest. he grabs the sheets, and he does it tightly, as if the strings on the blankets would connect back to his father and help tug him home.  
  
the tree lights glow brightly despite the dark and gloomy atmosphere, and it can be seen even from his room. tommy takes another glance under it. the presents under the tree are few, and he can't even open them now. it’s only three boxes that would make the rest of his year. but it's well past midnight, and it would feel like rubbing salt into the wound if they didn't maintain their bare semblance of a family.  
  
even if it was all falling apart at the seams and barely stitched together in the first place.  
  
he tears his gaze away from the tree that illuminates the living room.   
  
( he can feel the slam of the door cut off the crescendo of yelling from both of his parents before they’re all left in a stunned silence. )  
  
he rather prefers turning on his phone and sending out a message wishing everyone a 'MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE BIG MAN'.

* * *

after calling phil, techno, wilbur, and tubbo it would go like this:   
  
he sends a tearful text to fatherinnit, who leaves him on read.   
  
but he doesn’t have to care, all that much, when he receives several greetings from his home away from home. his eyes are red and all cried out, but they see clearer than before. he gets to laugh softly and sleep with a smile on his face. he is warm, under the blankets and surrounded in the love of his minecraft family.  
  
there’s hope for the future on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> this was totally a vent fic afjdksal;f it's really short, only a little more than 300 words 
> 
> i hope you liked it! please leave a kudos and comment, i really like the interaction


End file.
